


Anything

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Ravus did anything for his daddy. Even if it's strange and inherently fucked-up, with troubling implications.





	

Ardyn would fuck Ravus raw whenever they crossed paths.  
  
The moment he was old enough to be recruited into the Empire’s military at eighteen, Ardyn had him on his lap; a beautiful, regal young man, whose lofty facade crumbled with fingers in his ass. He’d beg Ardyn to be careful, with tears streaming from his haunting mismatched eyes. He’d sob. He’d howl. He always wanted more.  
  
  
 _  
What about your sister, Ravus? Shall I have her as well?_  
  
He begged for her to be left be.  
  
 _What will you do to make sure of that?_  
  
Anything.  
  
 _What was that?_  
  
“Anything… a-anything, daddy.”  
  
 _Good boy_ …  
  
  
  
Ravus did anything for his daddy. 

He was so desperate to be touched that he let Ardyn do so, no matter how inappropriate it may have been. To say he suffered his public gropings would imply that he disliked the attention and even the disapproving, disgusted or flat-out unnerved looks from his colleagues was worth the sick pride in his chest that it was  _him_ that Ardyn wanted.  
  
Nobody had ever told him that being fucked felt so good, not until Ardyn whispered it into his ear with stubble scratching his jaw. Men loving men was no taboo in Tenebrae, but hardly something for polite conversation. In the Empire… Ravus was not so sure. It was normal for gay men to use such terms of endearment. Or so Ardyn said. The first time he heard him say it, Ravus bristled and felt ever so slightly ill. He’d not even called his own father such a…  _childish_ thing in his time. It seemed so wrong, so  _vulgar_ to appropriate a term that had been so immaturely innocent, but… the first time he said it, a filthy thrill tangled itself in his throat.  
  
He enunciated his syllables so well that he felt Ardyn’s cock twitch against the underside of his thigh.  
 _  
Say it for me, darling.  
_  
Ravus was scarlet, blushing all the way to his ears and up, under the line of his hair.  
 _  
“I… I want your cock, daddy. Please?”  
_  
It was then that he noticed his prick was drooling against his thigh.  
  
He had to force himself to say _Chancellor Izunia_ in meetings. He had to write it on official documents. It took all of his willpower not to confess to their misdeeds, if only to show how dedicated, how _good_ he could be. Such an eager boy. Such a _good_ boy. He’d show himself off to the war council if Ardyn looked at him a certain way. He’d show them his pretty cock and his lovely soft asshole, pink and rendered a slit rather than a tiny tight ring.  
  
If daddy wanted it… he’d do it.  
  
As long as it meant he still loved him.


End file.
